


I feel life for the very first time

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But also, Established Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, a lil bit of angst, fluffy shason vs angsty yuzuvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: “So Jun just sent me a snap-”“You have snapchat?”“Of course.” Yuzuru snorted, not looking away from his phone “I have instagram, twitter, wait, two twitters, tumblr-”“I don't want to know.” Javi sighed “What about the snap?”“It's from Jun, and he's with Zhenya in a car?” Yuzuru hummed “And he writes... uhh, I don't understand, what knot?”“Uhh?”“S and J going to tie the knot in LV, exclamation mark, exclamation mark.” Yuzuru read and Javi spat out his coffee.“WHAT?!”(aka Jason and Shoma are planning to get married in Vegas; Javi and Yuzu don't think it's the best idea)





	I feel life for the very first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Don't ask, guys, don't ask. But I spent half of the day on this so I hope you like it haha  
> I want to thank google maps for planning for me this Toronto- Vegas trip.  
> Title stolen from 'Technicolour beat' by Oh Wonder.  
> I'm sorry for any typos and I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also this is for my beloved wife who needs more shason in her life, so I'm trying to provide <3)s

 

**Toronto, 20 th of July, 4am**

 

“Hi guys!” Zhenya exclaimed cheerfully, opening the car door after dropping her bag into the trunk and grinning widely “Hey, there, Jun!”

She fastened her seat belt and looked up to meet Jason's excited smile.

“So, everyone's ready?” he asked and Zhenya and Jun let out excited squeals “You ready, Shoma?” he turned to the person sitting next to him, smile softening.

“Do we have snacks?” Shoma asked very seriously and Jason couldn't help but laugh fondly.

“Yeah, like two kilos of them.”

“Then I'm ready.” Shoma smiled, leaning to kiss Jason's cheek and then grinning at two people sitting in the backseat “Thank you for coming with us.”

“Of course!” Zhenya smiled and Jun made a little happy dance in his seat.

“Roadtrip!” he exclaimed happily “I've a special playlist!” he announced, waving with his phone, and Jason laughed.

“Okay then!” he yelled, starting the engine “Here we go!”

 

* * *

 

**Toronto, 20 th of July, 8.30am**

 

Javi hid his yawn behind his palm and dropped on the rinkside bench, putting his coffee down carefully and unzipping his bag to take his skates out.

“Look at you, not late at all.” Yuzuru teased from when he was sitting on the floor, two metres away, doing some extra stretching before practice.

“Excuse me, I'm never late since I started working here.” Javi exclaimed, only mildly offended, and Yuzuru snorted.

“How amazing.” he said and Javi sticked his tongue at him.

He hadn't thought he would ever work at TCC, but there he was, getting a grasp on high level coaching as a preparation to opening his own school. The plan was to spend one season in Canada and then come back to Spain again and get shit done. There was less pressure than after he had retired, and there wasn't exactly anyone waiting for him to go back to Spain anymore, so he was taking things easily. And it was pretty cool, to be back at the club and spend time with all the people he cared so much about, including that incredibly annoying Japanese brat that was looking at him with shit- eating grin.

“Whatever, you hater.” Javi chuckled, taking one more sip of his coffee before looking around “Have you seen Jun and Zhenya? I'm having a session with them at nine and I still haven't seen them-”

“And you might not see them.” Brian said, suddenly appearing next to them, a little worried frown on his face “They both texted me that they have stomach flu, and Jason too... I guess there's some virus going around. You guys feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Javi nodded, feeling a bit worried about the other guys “Poor things, I hope they will get well soon.”

Brian nodded and then walked away, clearly deep in thoughts, and Yuzuru snorted.

“Stomach flu my ass.” he grumbled lowly “I know for the fact that Shoma's paying Jason a visit, I can bet they're having the best time right now.”

“Oh really?” Javi asked with interest “Well, in that case skipping practice is justified, I think so.”

“Of course you think so.” Yuzuru rolled his eyes “But I wonder what's up with Jun and Zhenya-” he started, but then he was interrupted by his phone letting out a quiet ding, and he grabbed it, narrowing his eyes “What.” he muttered to himself and Javi tilted his head curiously.

“What's that?”

“So Jun just sent me a snap-”

“You have snapchat?”

“Of course.” Yuzuru snorted, not looking away from his phone “I have instagram, twitter, wait, two twitters, tumblr-”

“I don't want to know.” Javi sighed “What about the snap?”

“It's from Jun, and he's with Zhenya in a car?” Yuzuru hummed “And he writes... uhh, I don't understand, what knot?”

“Uhh?”

“S and J going to tie the knot in LV, exclamation mark, exclamation mark.” Yuzuru read and Javi spat out his coffee.

“WHAT?!”

“I'm confused, what-”

“Oh what the fuck.” Javi muttered, taking out his phone and finding Zhenya's number, his brain refusing to accept the idea that sparked inside him just seconds earlier “Zhenya, you better tell me you're at home and puking.” he hissed, and she laughed brightly into his ear.

“Yuzu got that message, huh?” she asked cheerfully “Well now can I tell you, greetings from the US!”

“What. Are. You. Doing.” Javi asked steadily, but inside he was boiling, and met Yuzuru's gaze, curious and a bit concerned.

“Guys, Javi wants to know what we're doing!” Zhenya yelled and he heard Jason loud voice.

“We're going to get married in Vegas!” he screamed and Javi was sure he also heard Shoma's happy laughter “Don't worry, we'll be back soon, bye Javi!”

Zhenya ended the call and Javi blinked rapidly, still not able to form a coherent thought. He registered Yuzuru standing up and coming closer, looking at him with worry.

“Javi? What-”

“Jason and Shoma are on their way to Vegas.” Javi blurted out “They want to get married, and Jun and Zhenya are going with them.”

Yuzuru's lips fell opened and his eyes widened so much he looked almost ridiculous.

“What. What, how? Wait, are Jun and Zhenya getting married too-”

“What the fuck, Yuzu.” Javi hissed “What are we doing?”

“We can't tell Brian.” Yuzuru decided firmly “He would go mad and I would lose a coach, that's not happening.”

“Well, I guess we can let them get married, they're both adults in the end-” Javi hummed, not really convinced, and Yuzuru looked at him as if he was an idiot.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked lowly “They don't think about consequences! It will be a scandal, and they-” he waved frantically “I don't know what the hell Shoma is thinking, what the hell, that will end his entire career!”

“Well... I see.” Javi winced “Okay, so what are you proposing?”

“We're going after them.” Yuzuru stated “I'm going to check the transport, you go and tell Brian we got that stomach flu.”

 

* * *

 

**Battle Creek, Michigan, 20 th of July, 10am**

 

“So good.” Shoma muttered, taking a bite of his steak and humming contentedly, and Jason smiled brightly, feeling all warm and giddy.

“You like it?”

“It's awesome.” Shoma mumbled, his mouth full, and Jason nodded before looking at Zhenya and Jun, who were sharing a mountain of pancakes and drinking their sodas.

“You guys good? Not tired yet?”

“We're awesome!” Jun exclaimed and Zhenya nodded fiercely.

“I'm so happy you guys offered to take us with you.” she cooed “And this is so romantic!”

“Yeah, we've one pretty epic love story.” Jason chuckled and Shoma looked at him with the brightest of smiles “We'll have something to talk about during a sleepover tonight, am I right?”

“Yes!” Zhenya clapped enthusiastically and then giggled “I wonder what Javi is doing right now, I could feel him getting crazy on the other side of the phone.”

“Poor Javi.” Jason sighed and Shoma chuckled suddenly.

“I can bet Yuzuru is freaking out too.” he said “I wonder what he is going to do.”

“Well they can't stop us now, am I right?” Jason laughed brightly and Shoma looked at him with eyes full of love.

“No one can.” he said and Jun squealed loudly.

“This is the best thing ever, so worth getting grounded when I'm coming back.”

“Brian's never letting us out of his sight again.” Zhenya chuckled and Jason only smiled, looking back at Shoma, who was still looking at him with a wide smile, and Jason knew that it all was absolutely worth it.

 

* * *

 

**Point Edward, 20 th of July,1.57pm**

 

“Fasteeer, people.” Yuzuru whined and Javi sighed.

“It's not that bad, and the line's moving pretty fast?” he tried, and Yuzuru glared at him, unimpressed “Fine, fine, prepare your passport, by the way.”

They ended up taking Yumi's car, because there was no way to get any other transport in a reasonable price, and they were still hoping they could catch the runaways somewhere earlier. They all probably thought it was very amusing, because both Jun and Zhenya were sending them a bunch of messages and pics, and they were only making Yuzuru fume and mumble something in angry Japanese.

Javi was in a better mood than Yuzuru; when the initial shock passed, he actually thought the situation was kind of amusing and pretty romantic. He still thought that it was reckless, though, despite knowing that Jason and Shoma were very much in love. But it really didn't seem like they were thinking about all the consequences, and what was it even, a wedding in Vegas, without their families? That was just plain wrong.

To be honest, he regretted not thinking the situation through a little bit better, because now he was slowly realizing that he was going to spend next... at least thirty hours in Yuzuru's company, and he wasn't sure if they would make it all alive. They were on decent terms, like always, but that... that would be longer than they had ever spent in each other's company, and alone? Javi wasn't sure how to handle that, because he wasn't sure if he even knew how to talk to Yuzuru, even after all those years.

They crossed the border without a problem, still sitting in a silence, interrupted from time to time by Yuzuru's muttering, and Javi felt his fingers itching.

“So-” he cleared his throat “- how are you feeling so far? Preparations for the season going good?”

Yuzuru stopped muttering and turned to look at him, his gaze dark and unimpressed.

“Good.” he said flatly “You see everyday.”

“Well yeah.” Javi chuckled nervously “I'm just trying to-”

“Javi.” Yuzuru said, his expression blank “I'm trying to come up with a plan what to do if that whole mess gets public, so maybe-” he gestured and Javi swallowed hard.

“Sure.” he said, focusing on the road and making sure his voice was steady and emotionless “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

**Omaha, Nebraska, 20 th of July, 6.25pm**

 

“Beeed!” Jason whined, dropping face down on the mattress and Shoma smiled softly, carding his fingers through Jason's hair.

“Go take a shower, I will grab something to eat. You need rest.” he said, glancing at two other beds where Jun and Zhenya were sprawled, eating granola bars and staring at their phones. They were in a small motel on the suburbs of Omaha, clean and with a lovely owner, who was totally charmed when they told her the real reason of their roadtrip. It was still pretty early, but Jason was driving for the whole day, and he needed food and good night sleep. The only one with the driving license except him was Zhenya, but she had it for barely two months and Jason wasn't sure if an American highway was the best place for first driving adventures.

Jason mumbled something sleepily and then sighed, getting up slowly and making his way to the bathroom. Shoma followed him with his gaze, his heart fluttering, and then looked at the kids again.

“Okay, so the plan is- I give you money and you go to that diner next door and buy some nice take out. Deal?”

“Deal!” Jun grinned, grabbing the money Shoma handed him and then rushing out, followed by a very giddy Zhenya. Shoma grinned to himself, calculating that he had at least twenty minutes, and then he followed Jason to the bathroom.

“Let me guess, you sent them to get food.” Jason asked, smiling as he watched Shoma undressing himself quickly and then making a room for him under the shower.

“Correct.” Shoma nodded, switching to Japanese “You don't complain, right?”

“Never.” Jason smiled, wrapping his arms around Shoma and pulling him closer.

 

“You promised us a story!” Jun reminded them excitedly with a mouthful of pasta and Jason chuckled, leaning against the headboard, Shoma sitting next to him and eating his second tortilla.

“Yeah, an epic story about how you fell in love!” Zhenya urged.

“Okay, okay.” Jason chuckled “Do you want to do the honors?” he asked, looking at Shoma who just swallowed the last bite of his food.

“I can.” he shrugged, smiling a bit sheepishly “I think my English is good enough now.”

“It's great. You really learned it so fast, suddenly.” Jun hummed.

“I wanted to be able to talk with Jason's family.” Shoma admitted “And to be honest, our story isn't that romantic? It just... happened?”

“But how?”

“I don't even remember where it happened, exactly.” Shoma hummed and Jason gasped, pretending to be offended.

“Lombardia.”

“Ah yes, you're right.” Shoma said, but a playful glint in his eyes was telling Jason that he remembered everything perfectly “So, Lombardia Trophy, four years ago. The competition ended and I went for a walk to the city, all alone, because I wanted to find some grocery store.”

“Because you ate everything you had in your mini fridge.”

“Exactly.” Shoma nodded, deadly serious “And I found the store, but then I couldn't find the way back. My phone died, so I couldn't call anyone, and my English didn't exist, so I couldn't ask for help. I was about to sit on the pavement and cry, and then, an angel appeared.”

“He's talking about me.” Jason chimed in and Shoma rolled his eyes.

“Obviously.” he chuckled “He was so nice and kind, and instead to the hotel, he took me to a park and we shared some snacks. It took me like two hours to kiss him and well, since then we're a team.” he finished the story, squeezing Jason's fingers.

“This is so cute!” Zhenya exclaimed and Jun wiped his tears discreetly “But guys, can I ask why did you decide to get married now?”

“Well-” Jason hummed “- why should we wait? Why should we pretend that we don't care about each other?”

Zhenya nodded at that, smiling, and then her expression turned thoughtful.

“Speaking of pretending... do you guys think Javi and Yuzu will ever talk?”

“Talk about-?”

“The sexual tension.” Jun chimed in, slurping his sprite, and Jason sighed.

“I feel like this is more complicated between them.”

“You don't say.” Shoma huffed “I spent years on listening to Yuzuru singing poems about Javi-”

“Yeah, and we saw how he looked like after Javi retired.” Jun hummed thoughtfully and Zhenya sighed.

“They look kinda distant these days, tho, don't you think? Like, they talk and joke, but sometimes they feel just.. off?”

“Maybe.” Jason muttered before yawning “Okay guys, nice talk, but it's time to get some sleep, there's a long way ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere in Illinois, 20 th of July, 8.40pm**

 

Javi sighed quietly as hot water started caressing his back, helping his tired muscles to relax. He had been driving for hours and he was thrilled when Yuzuru spotted some decent looking motel and suggested stopping there.

“You're the only driver here, you need your rest.” he had said after insisting on paying for the room. Yuzuru looked pretty tired himself too, and Javi felt a strong wave of sympathy towards him. Sure, he was pretty grumpy the whole day, but he had his reasons, and it wasn't only his fault that their relationship was... well, that it was what it was.

He sighed again and turned the water off, quickly putting on the first pajamas he had grabbed while packing that morning, rather frantically. He glanced at himself in the mirror, noted that he looked like shit, and then got back to the room.

“Shower's all yours.” he said and Yuzuru raised his head from above his phone, and there was some weird expression flashing through his face.

“Cool, thanks!” he exclaimed quickly before grabbing his bag and rushing to the bathroom.

Javi shook his head, flopping on the bed. He couldn't go to sleep immediately, though, because he had to spend the next ten minutes on texting Brian and reassuring him that everything was fine. He was feeling pretty bad about lying to his former coach, but he didn't think that telling him the truth would be a great decision either.

He finally put his phone away and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply and feeling a bit like giggling.

Seriously, what the heck was he doing?

“Javi?”

Javi opened one eye to see Yuzuru sitting on his own bed, his gaze clear and focused on Javi. He looked funny, with wet hair sticking in all directions and funny yellow pajamas.

“Yeah?”

Yuzuru chewed on his bottom lip, suddenly looking a bit unsure, nervous even, and Javi felt a wave of fondness. It was Yuzu, his training mate, such an important person in his life. It was always a rocky road for them, but they were managing, even if their situation wasn't perfect.

“Thank you for doing this. Coming with me. And I know I was ins- insaf-”

“Insufferable?” Javi asked and Yuzuru chuckled quietly.

“That. I'm sorry. I'm just-”

“It's okay.” Javi muttered, closing his eyes again “You care a lot about them, and you want what's best for them. I get it.”

“It's-” Yuzuru sighed deeply, and Javi heard him lying down “I know they love each other and I want them to be happy, but-” his voice faltered a little “It's such a risk. They put everything in line.”

His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, and something clicked inside Javi's chest, warm and sudden. It was weird, and it made Javi's heart skip a beat.

He wasn't sure if he liked it.

“Javi? Are you asleep?”

Javi didn't know why, but he didn't answer, and he made sure to make his breathing regular and deep, as if he was sleeping.

Yuzuru didn't say another word.

 

* * *

 

**Nebraska/Colorado border, 21 st of July, 3.38pm**

 

“Aaand smile!”

They all grinned and the lovely man holding Jason's phone smiled at them.

“Done! Here you go!” he said, giving the phone back “I think it turned out great.”

“Thank you so much!” Jason grinned before turning around and looking at the big sign with _Colorado_ written on it and he clutched his heart in a dramatic gesture “Ahh, Colorado, my beloved state!”

“Jasooon.” Zhenya smiled, making her way to him and smiling at him sweetly “Could I maybe drive for a little bit? Just a bit, please?”

“Hmm.” Jason hummed, a bit sceptical “I mean, there's only highway... are you confident?”

“Yes! I swear I will be careful, just twenty miles, pleaaaase.”

“Okay, okay, fine-” Jason smiled and she squealed with joy, but the sound drowned in Jun's loud laughter “What's going on?”

“I sent Yuzu the pic of Colorado.” Jun said, waving with his phone “And he just sent me this.”

They all get closer to get a look at the screen, and saw a picture from inside a car, with Javi behind the wheel and Yuzuru's blurry ear, captioned with _We're coming to stop the madness_ in Japanese.

“Well, I kind of expected that.” Shoma sighed “He's so dramatic, I can basically hear him screaming here.”

“He's really freaking out.” Jun nodded and Shoma shrugged.

“I understand him. He would never risk his career for love.”

“You think so?” Zhenya asked and he gave her a crooked smile, taking Jason's hand.

“Why do you think he never went for Javi? He never even admitted to himself what he was feeling. And if he did, he would kill that feeling immediately.”

“That's sad.” Jun mumbled, deflating a little, and Jason sighed quietly.

“Let's go back to the car.” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Shoma's head “Time for Zhenya to stun us with her amazing driving skills.”

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily and then smiled smugly “Can I drive faster now, since they're chasing us?”

“Yeah, no way. I don't want to land in jail on the way to my own wedding.”

 

* * *

 

**North Platte, Nebraska, 21 st of July, 8.15pm**

 

“I'm sorry, but the only room left is a double.” the receptionist said with an apologetic smile and Javi swore internally while making sure to keep his smile on. Yuzuru, on the other hand, didn't seem to understand, because he turned to Javi with a question in his eyes.

“It means one bed for two people, Yuzu.” Javi said and saw how Yuzuru's eyes widened.

To be honest, Javi didn't care at that point. He was exhausted, and he didn't care if he would have to sleep on the floor or share a bed with Yuzuru, honestly, he was thirty years old, he could handle that.

“We take it.” he said, handing the receptionist his credit card “Thank you.” he smiled, grabbing the key “Let's go.” he said, not waiting for Yuzuru to drop his shocked expression and simply heading to find their room.

The room was nice and the bed was on the bigger side, so that was a plus.

“Can I shower first?” he asked absently, opening his bag and taking his pajamas and toiletries.

“Of course.” Yuzuru said, his voice sounding a bit odd, and that tone made Javi look at him. To his utter surprise, Yuzuru was blushing a little, avoiding his eyes, and Javi felt the same weird click as before, that time a little bit stronger and more urgent.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked softly, dropping everything to the bed and touching Yuzuru's arm “Look, I can sleep on that armchair if you're not comfortable, but I really-”

“No, no!” Yuzuru exclaimed rapidly “It's okay, I was just, uh, surprised. Yeah, surprised.”

“Okay.” Javi said slowly “So it's cool.”

“Totally. So cool.”

 

It wasn't cool.

It wasn't cool, and Javi wasn't handling it as well as he thought he would. Yuzuru had left the shower half an hour earlier and since that moment they were lying next to each other in absolute silence, as far away as possible.

It was awkward, so weird, and Javi couldn't help but think about those months after he had retired, when everything felt so complicated, new and similar at the same time. He thought about all those years, all the hugs, all the smiles, and-

and he was an idiot, obviously, what the hell was getting into him? They were two adults, two... friends, sharing a bed during a trip. It didn't have to be weird, and it didn't have to be awkward, so why couldn't he just close his eyes and fall asleep.

The room was quiet, and Javi could hear Yuzuru's breathing, and he tried not to think if it was quicker than usual, because he had a feeling that if he started analyzing that, it would end in a disaster.

“Javi.” Yuzuru whispered suddenly, breaking the silence. He sounded different like that, hidden in the dark, younger, vulnerable, and Javi's throat felt dry.

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice raspy, and Yuzuru inhaled deeply.

Nothing happened, for a moment, for minutes, maybe for hours. And then Yuzuru let out breathe he was holding and moved with one smooth motion, and suddenly he was on top of Javi, braced on his hands and knees, looking at him with dark, wide eyes.

The time seemed to stop, and Javi couldn't look away, Yuzuru's face just inches above his, and his brain turned off.

“Yuzu.” he whispered, putting his hands on Yuzuru's waist hesitantly, feeling his hot body under the thin fabric of his pajamas. There was a shadow running through Yuzuru's face as he shook his head before leaning in, slowly, carefully, and Javi's breathing hitched.

Yuzuru kissed his forehead, his temple, traced his cheekbone, and Javi's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He felt Yuzuru's breath against his lips, and then there was the lightest of touches in the corner of his mouth, brief and fluttering. Yuzuru pressed one more kiss to his jaw, the touch lingering that time, before he pulled back rapidly, rolling back to his side and turning his back to Javi, curling himself to look as small as possible.

Javi was only able to stare at Yuzuru's back, feeling dizzy and confused, and a bit aroused. His fingers were itching to touch Yuzuru, to press his palm between his shoulder blades and reassure him that it was okay, whatever it was.

He didn't fall asleep for a long time after that.

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere in Colorado, 22 nd of July, 3.03pm**

 

“Your playlist is terrible.” Yuzuru announced, skipping the song after exactly three seconds “Yeah, I'm not listening to that either.”

Javi didn't say anything, eyes glued to the road, hands clutching the steering wheel tightly.

Yuzuru acted like nothing had happened, and Javi was dying inside. There was something hot coiling inside him, threatening to bubble to the surface, and he didn't know if he wanted to yell or take Yuzuru's face in his hands and kiss him. Probably both.

It was weird, and it was new, that painful urge to touch Yuzuru, to talk to him, to ask- to ask so many things. Javi didn't know what to do, and the mixed signals Yuzuru was sending him weren't helping, and he wished he just stayed home and let Jason and Shoma do whatever the fuck they wanted.

“I give up.” Yuzuru whined dramatically, dropping Javi's phone on his knees “I'm just going to listen to that and suffer in silence.”

The song started and Javi almost laughed hysterically, because he knew he was going to suffer with that one too.

 _I can remember the good old days_  
_When you and me used to hide away_  
_Where the stars were shining or the sun was blinding our eyes_

He risked glancing at Yuzuru, who suddenly looked very focused, staring at the road in front of them, and Javi's heart stuttered.

 _'Cause we don't, we don't need to talk about this now_  
_Yeah we've been down that road before_  
_That was then and this is now_

Honestly, what was that, why even his playlist was working against him?

 _You were a moment in life that comes and goes_  
_A riddle, a rhyme that no one knows_  
_A change of a heart, a twist of fate_  
_Couldn't fix it, it's too late_

He saw that little parking in the last possible moment and he turned sharply, making Yuzuru squeak loudly.

“What the hell, Javi?” he asked, but Javi was already opening the door, eager to get out, to get some fresh air in his lungs and to put some distance between him and Yuzuru. It was a small parking, with a beautiful mountain view, and Javi closed his eyes, inhalind deeply, trying to calm his pounding heart down.

“What are you doing, Javi?” he heard and opened his eyes to see Yuzuru standing in front of him, his expression half surprised and half annoyed, and something inside Javi snapped.

“What I'm doing? What you're doing?” he yelled angrily and Yuzuru blinked, stunned.

“What?”

“What, what!” Javi made a wild gesture with his hand “What the hell was that, in the motel? Huh? Why are you always doing that, getting close and then acting like nothing happened? You're not a child anymore, I don't get it!” he yelled, feeling old frustrations coming back to him, sharp and stinging “And what the hell are we doing?! If they want to marry they should, they should marry and be fucking happy, why do we even-”

He couldn't finish, because suddenly there were hands gripping his shoulders and lips pressed against his, hot and urgent, and he stumbled, taking a step back and leaning against the car. It didn't stop Yuzuru, though, as he only stepped even closer, kissing Javi with even more urgency, and Javi couldn't think, so he kissed him back, tangling his fingers in Yuzuru's hair to keep him close.

It was frantic and hungry, with a lot of teeth and moving against each other sloppily, and it was so perfect Javi couldn't breathe when they finally pulled back.

Yuzuru looked like he was about to collapse, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving, eyes boring into Javi's soul.

“I-” Yuzuru licked his lips absently, fingers playing with the hem of his jacket “I always wanted to do that.” he admitted quietly and something inside Javi broke.

“Oh.” he breathed out. His head was spinning, and he wasn't sure what just happened and what he was supposed to do with that, but he knew one thing.

“I guess-” he said slowly, swallowing hard and meeting Yuzuru's gaze “- I always wanted to do that, too.”

Yuzuru inhaled deeply and then nodded, giving Javi a small smile.

“I think we need to go.”

“Yeah.” Javi cleared his throat “Sure, let's go.”

 

When they stopped for the night a few hours later, Yuzuru asked for a double.

 

* * *

 

**Green River, Utah, 22 nd of July, 10pm**

 

“I can't believe we're making out in a car like teenagers.” Shoma muttered against Jason's lips, making him giggle.

“Are you complaining?” he asked, sneaking his hand under Shoma's shirt to caress his back.

“Mmm, never.” Shoma hummed, leaning into the touch “It's kinda turning me on, to be honest.” he said teasingly, kissing Jason again and making him moan quietly.

“Okay, we're moving this party to the backseat.” he ordered shakily “But we can't make a mess, the kids will be sitting here tomorrow.”

“How damn romantic.” Shoma chuckled, tugging at the hem on Jason's shirt “I think we can manage, though, do you remember that flight from Tokyo-”

“Oh god.” Jason groaned, fumbling with his belt “I still can't believe no one heard us.”

“I can be quiet if I want to.” Shoma whispered seductively “Now shut up and come here.”

 

“Hmmm.” Jason muttered, playing with Shoma's slightly sweaty hair “That was an experience.”

“Such a great one.” Shoma said lazily, leaning against Jason's chest and taking his hand, playing with his fingers “I can't believer we'll be in Vegas tomorrow. Getting married, probably.”

“Yeah.” Jason chuckled “Don't you think it's very dramatic, though? All that roadtrip thing?”

“You know that we can back off, right?” Jason asked, dropping a kiss to the top of Shoma's head “We can go back and do it somewhere else, some other day-”

“No.” Shoma shook his head, turning around to face Jason, his expression bright and fond “I love you, and I want to marry you.” he said firmly “And I- I'm tired of waiting, and of hiding. I want the whole world to know.” he reached out, caressing Jason's cheek gently “And I don't give a damn what the world will say, or what the people will do.”

“I love you so much.” Jason said quietly, taking Shoma's face in his hands and kissing him, soft and loving “But I need to confess something.”

“Let me guess.” Shoma sighed, his eyes sparkling, fingers tracing Jason's lips “You told your parents.”

“I told my parents.” Jason admitted “And they're going to be there tomorrow.”

“Jason Brown.” Shoma sighed, putting his hands on Jason's shoulder and moving to sit in his lap “You terrible, amazing human being. I can't wait to grow old with you.”

 

* * *

 

**Somewhere in Utah, 23 rd of July, 1pm**

 

Yuzuru shifted in his seat and hissed quietly, and Javi glanced at him worryingly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, sounding a bit guilty, and Yuzuru gave him a soft smile.

“I'm okay.” he said quietly, his voice fragile and warm, and so much different than days, weeks, months before “Just a little-” he shrugged awkwardly and Javi felt slight blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Tell me if you want to stop the car, or something.” he offered awkwardly and Yuzuru nodded before turning his face to look at the landscape shifting behind the car windows.

They had started undressing each other the moment they entered the room, hands shaking and moving greedily, feeling drunk with each other and not talking at all, except of the quiet praise as they moved against each other, discovering each other in that new, thrilling way. They had done it in bed, with Yuzuru moving with confidence on top of Javi, beautiful and glowing, and breathtaking. Then in a shower, and in bed again, limbs tangled and gazes locked, and it was so, so much.

They hadn't talked about it, and they didn't talk about it now, and Javi was grateful for that. They both needed to think about it, and they needed space, as much as they could get in that small car.

Yuzuru's phone dinged sharply, breaking Javi's train of thought.

“Anything important?” he asked and Yuzuru sighed deeply.

“Yeah. I- I wrote them to wait for us. I promised that we won't try to stop them, that we just want to... be with them.”

“Oh.” Javi breathed out softly, stealing a glance in Yuzuru's direction and seeing his small smile “That's-”

“Nice? Unexpected?”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Just-” Yuzuru exhaled shakily “If two people love each other, they should be together. No matter the cost. No matter the consequences. I-” he chuckled, a bit wetly “I know that, now.”

There was a lump in Javi's throat, big and painful, and he had to swallow hard to try to get rid of the pressure that now moved to settle in his chest.

He didn't say anything, and Yuzuru didn't say anything either, but the silence between them wasn't heavy or uncomfortable. It was... calm. Safe. And when Javi reached to took Yuzuru's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, still looking at the road- Yuzuru laughed, soft and warm.

Maybe, they would be okay.

 

* * *

 

**Las Vegas, 23 rd of July, 8.20pm**

 

“This is so exciting!” Jason's mom clapped and Shoma just had to laugh at that, because really, what parent would be so excited about their kid getting married out of the blue, in Vegas, in a chapel filled with balloons and a lot of glitter? At least the person leading the ceremony wasn't dressed like Elvis, but a very pretty lady in a princess- like dress and a big blonde wig.

“Right?” Jun giggled, leaning over Zhenya's shoulder, and Shoma just hoped he hadn't drunk any of that free champagne they got when they were signing up for the ceremony “Sooo amazing! We're in Vegas! Oh, can we go to the casino later?”

“Yeah, not a chance.” Jason chuckled, checking his phone before turning to the blonde wig lady “Our friends are literally a few minutes away, can we wait a moment longer?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” she said and Jason smiled before walking over to Shoma.

“You look really handsome today, you know.” he muttered, fixing a bow tie Shoma had been insisting on wearing.

“You don't look so bad yourself.” Shoma smiled, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek before looking at the entrance “And here are our last guests!” he exclaimed when he saw Javi and Yuzuru walking in.

“Guyyys!” Jason exclaimed, running to them and hugging them both at the same time “You're not here to yell _I object_ , right?”

“Not anymore.” Javi chuckled, smiling as always, but Shoma immediately noticed that he looked different that usual; there was something different about Yuzuru too, as he looked softer than before, but Shoma didn't have time to think about it, he was getting freaking married. There was ten more minutes of hugging and laughing, and then everyone finally sat down, and Jason and Shoma stood next to the blonde lady.

It was kind of blurry, and Shoma knew he should be more focused, but he couldn't stop staring at Jason, who was grinning at him happily, and the only thing that Shoma could think about was that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him.

“And now it's time for vows!”

That sentence brought him back to reality and Jason's smile even brightened as he took Shoma's hands and looked him straight in the eyes.

“I don't remember the moment I met you, but I do remember the moment I feel in love with you. It was exactly fourteen hours after our first kiss, when we bumped into each other at the reception of our hotel. You were leaving for the airport and we said goodbye, and it was so awkward. But the moment you left the building, I knew. I knew that I couldn't let you leave my life. And I didn't, and now we're here.” he squeezed Shoma's hands, and Shoma couldn't breathe “You're the best thing that happened to me, and I'm going to stay by your side, forever. We're going to struggle a lot, but we will create so many good moments that will make it all worth it. Because together, we're unbeatable.”

Shoma was pretty sure someone was tearing up, but he couldn't tear his gaze away, and he took a deep breathe.

“I practiced this for the past three days.” he giggled and Jason laughed, happy and a little bit wet.

“I didn't know what love was, before I met you.” Shoma said quietly, English words tingling on his tongue “But then you appeared in my life- you, the kindest, most amazing person I had ever met, and you made me realized that life had so much more to offer. That skating isn't the only thing that can bring me happiness. I- I love you more than I would be ever able to say, and that's why I'm marrying you. To prove to you, and to the entire world, that I would never give you up. I will never give you up, Jason.”

He was vaguely aware of a lot of loud sobs around him, but he didn't really care, and as soon as _I do's_ were out of the way, he pulled Jason in for a kiss that probably shouldn't be happening in a public space, but he didn't really care.

They were married, now. They really had done that, travelled all the way to Las Vegas, like in some weird, cheap movie, and now he had a husband. Wow.

“Okay!” Jason exclaimed happily, squeezing Shoma's hand so hard he almost crushed his fingers “Now let's go celebrate!”

 

Jason's parents were the biggest sweethearts ever and they had taken care of everything- booking rooms for everyone and also booking a table in the restaurant downstairs. It felt so surreal, to be honest, but so right.

They were married.

“Poor Brian, he's going to lose all his hair.” Jason's mom chuckled “And what about your family, Shoma?”

“Only my brother knows.” Shoma admitted “But I will tell them soon... they might be a bit shocked.” he shrugged and she gave him a kind smile.

“It's all going to be fine.” she reassured him before looking at Javi “And you, boys? We didn't expect you here?”

“Oh, that's a funny story-” Javi chuckled awkwardly and Yuzuru sighed deeply.

“I will be honest, we wanted to crash the wedding. Well, I wanted, Javi was a driver. I thought... that it wasn't a rational choice. I'm sorry for that.” he smiled tiredly and Shoma wondered what had happened on the road “I wish you guys all the best. You're going to be amazing together.”

“We already are.” Jason chuckled, pressing a kiss to Shoma's knuckles.

“Yeah.” Shoma chuckled, feeling almost unbearably happy “We are.”

 

* * *

 

**Las Vegas, 24 th of July, 1.15am**

 

Javi washed his face with cold water and looked into the mirror, wincing. He looked even worse than in the beginning on this trip, shadows under his eyes deeper, his hair looking like a mess. He just wanted to sleep and not think about the fact that in a few hours he would have to wake up and do the same road back again. Luckily Jason's parents, bless their souls, offered to go with them so they would have two drivers in each car. At least that was something.

Javi shook his head and got back to the room, and his mind went to Yuzuru immediately. And that, that was a bad choice, why couldn't he think about Zhenya, who had drank so much he had to basically carry her to her room, or Jun, who was crying for three hours straight after the ceremony ended? Or why couldn't he think about Jason and Shoma, who were so incredibly happy and-

\- someone knocked to his door, quietly but urgently, and Javi knew.

He could pretend that he was asleep, but he didn't.

“Can I come in?” Yuzuru asked, his expression unreadable, and Javi noticed that he was still wearing his regular clothes “Just for a moment, and then you can... kick me out.”

Javi stepped aside, letting him in, but inside him everything was screaming. He looked Yuzuru in the eyes, bracing himself for whatever it was coming.

It still hit him anyway.

“I'm in love with you.” Yuzuru said, his voice quiet but sure “I'm in love with for longer that I ever- I never really allowed myself to realize that.” he chuckled and Javi wasn't sure if it was all happening “I thoght it was a weakness, you know. Love.” Yuzuru chuckled wetly, tear running down his cheek “But I look at them, and I see- they're so sure, Javi, and that what's making them stronger. And I just-” he inhaled shakily “I can be strong only with you by my side, Javi. Only with you.” he laughed shortly, the sound choked out “And now, I will go.” he said, trying to pass Javi by, but Javi grabbed his elbow, forcing Yuzuru to look at him.

“Stop running away from me, Yuzu.” he said, his voice shaking “I've been trying to catch you for years.”

They kissed, slow and deep, Yuzuru smiling through his tears, and Javi thought dizzily that well, they were pretty amazing together too.

 

* * *

 

**Toronto, 27 th of July, 9am**

 

“Well finally!” Brian exclaimed wirh relief when he saw Jun and Zhenya stepping on the ice, clearly giggly and in good condition “I was really getting worried about you, how are you feeling? Is the flu gone for good?”

“Yeah.” Jun giggled “So gone. Everything is the best!” he exclaimed and him and Zhenya burst into laughter, and Brian had no idea what was going on.

“Uhh, okay.” he stammered, ready to move on and just start the session, but then the door opened and Jason walked in, brighter than the sun itself.

“I'M MARRIED, EVERYBODY!” he yelled and Brian was sure he heard Tracy squeaking loudly.

“You're what?” he asked, confused, and Jason grinned.

“I MARRIED SHOMA UNO IN VEGAS!!!” he yelled, even louder than before, and Brian had a sudden epiphany.

“Let me guess, there was no stomach flu.” he mumbled, defeated, and Zhenya shook her head, smiling with sympathy, while Jun plainly sat down on the ice, laughing out loud.

“No flu.” she said, patting Brian's shoulder “Also, if you're looking for Yuzu or Javi, they're probably making out somewhere. They kinda realized that-”

“Oh my god, I don't want to hear it.” Brian groaned, trying to save at least a bit of his sanity “I don't- JASON MOVE YOUR ASS HERE!! I don't care if you're married or not, you're doing extra stroking today!” he yelled, feeling done with everything “Also, you owe me a dinner for not inviting me!”

He ignored all the pouting and went to Tracy, who looked only a little bit stunned now.

“Please, do your thing and make them suffer for me, okay? I need to check something.”

He didn't even have to look for too long, before he bumped into Javi and Yuzuru next to the soda machine, as they were giggling and looking for coins.

“Oh, Brian, hi!” Javi grinned “Do you have fifty cents, maybe?”

Brian looked at him, then at Yuzuru, at their joined hands, and he suppressed a sigh.

“Here you go.” he said, handing them a coin “Do I even wanna know?”

“Well, we're in love.” Yuzuru announced bluntly, resting his chin on Javi's shoulder “It's okay, right?”

“Of course.” Brian said, feeling exhausted but also kind of happy “But I need you both on the ice in ten.”

“Will do!” Javi grinned and Yuzuru laughed devilishly.

“At least we didn't get married.” he said “Yet.”

“Yet?” Javi asked with raised eyebrows, and Brian couldn't take it anymore.

“Changed my mind, you've three minutes!” he exclaimed before basically running away.

That- that was too much.

But on the other hand, if Brian loved something more than skating, it was watching people being in love. So, he would take it. He would go fully gray, but it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and thank you so much for reading!  
> (the car song is 'Talk' by Kodaline)


End file.
